I Still Love You
by PhoenixFeather888
Summary: Lynn Williams was once Lynn Hopper. She grew up in Hawkins, fell in love with Jim Hopper, got married and had a daughter. After the death of her child things crumbled. 3 years after her divorce strange things started to happen bringing her and her ex husband back into each others arms. Now, after life started feeling a bit normal, strange things are beginning to happen again.


p class="p1"span class="s1"Lynn had fallen fast asleep on the couch while Hopper watched TV, severely annoyed that El (Jane) and mike were most likely making out in her class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jim was a lot more obsessed with the fact that their daughter had a boyfriend who happened to always be sucking at her face. Lynn knew how pre-teens were, she worked with them for god sakes, she understood that sometimes they needed that alone time. Plus, she understood El needed this to be somewhat class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jim was that overprotective dad, that El sometimes ignored, thinking that his outbursts were funnier then they were scary./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Suddenly, Lynn was jolted awake./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""HEY" Jim's voice echoed through the cabin. "THREE INCH MINIMUM, YOU NEED TO LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN THREE INCHES!"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She rubbed her eyes as she watched her boyfriend if you would call it, charge into El's room and stop short./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"span class="Apple-tab-span""/spanWhat's wrong?" She could hear Mike's squeaky annoying voice coming out of her daughters room and she scoffed. That was going to make Jim very angry she thought to herself./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"She watched a blank faced Jim move away from the door and leave it a crack open. He looked over at her, suddenly upset a frown formed across his face./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Shit, I didn't mean to wake you." He said politely, his empathy for her lack of sleep lately make her smile./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""It's okay, if I kept sleeping now I might not get any sleep tonight," She said groggily. She had been feeling very under the weather lately, thinking maybe she caught the bug going around at the school. She looked at Jim who sat back down and placed the jar of salsa in between his legs again and dove in for another class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""How come you never bat an eye at El and Mike's repulsive relationship?" He asked with a mouthful of chip./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""She's growing up Hopper, as long as she's just kissing, I don't really see the big deal." She reached over and stole the chip out of Hoppers hand and tossed it in her mouth. Jim scowled./span/p  
p class="p1"span style="-webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""You realize what kissing can lead to right?" Jim replied, looking at the woman he had been married to for 7 years, been with for a hell of a lot more and shared a child with../span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""No I don't chief, but maybe you can show me later?" Lynn laughed giving Jim a flirtatious smile./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""God, lets hope our daughter doesn't turn out as seductive as you," Hopper laughed digging in for another chip./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"JIM'S POV/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jim drove slowly by Joyce's work, seeing nobody in there, he decided he needed to talk. He needed a friendly pep talk to kick him back into life class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Joyce and Hopper had grown a really close friendship. Joyce had found a really nice guy, Bob, who treated her like gold. She was suddenly…. very happy, but still overprotective of her kids. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Joyce had become Jim's …Therapist if you will. She was there to lend an ear of Lynn's crazy emotions or when she became super distant. She was there to talk him through his own emotions and how to portray them to Lynn. She was there as a friend through and through. She played both fields and she quite honestly enjoyed it./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Jim spotted Joyce hanging a sale sign in the window as he entered Melvald's General Store./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You busy?" He asked as she looked over eager that a customer was walking through the door - ever since the mall was built some small businesses in Hawkins suddenly started loosing a lot of business which was a bad sign for Joyce who used to need her job desperately to keep her and the boys afloat, but with Bob's help, things had become a bit more manageable, but she still wanted to be a productive member of her new formed family./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You're our first customer," Joyce said defeated./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She looked at him as he played with his hat, nervously. He wanted to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What now?" She said quickly, closing her eyes and taking in a class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"Why am I the only one to care about my daughter dating this Mike kid?" Hopper exhaled fast, looking to Joyce then to the ground./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What do you mean?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Lynn just AH she just doesn't get as worked up about this situation as I do. You know, El, she just slammed the door in my face the other night."br /"mhmmm," Joyce replied trying to listen, but also trying to sticker sale prices on items in the class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "It's that smug son of a bitch Mike, he's corrupting our kid and I feel like its starting to really get to me and Lynn just sits back you know, she just sits back and laughs! SHE LAUGHS!" Jim stared off in space, anger forming across his brows./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "I NEED THEM TO BREAKUP, EL AND MIKE," He finally spit out./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "That's not your decision," Joyce reasoned with him, pointing a finger in his direction./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "They're spending entirely too much time together!" Jim spat out, walking around the store in anger now. "Lynn doesn't agree with me, but you do right?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Well, Lynn told me they're just kissing..," Joyce tried hard to be sympathetic to the now completely worked up father across from her./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "IT's just constant, I mean constant Joyce. Lynn sits there, she says its normal, It's healthy for her to have a relationship of any kind, BLAH BL.."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Well, you cant just force them apart! They're not little kids anymore, they're teenagers," Joyce watched as Hopper paced back and forth, a hostess twinkie in his hand that he threw up in the air a few times before squishing it in between his large fingers./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""God, now you sound like Lynn." Hopper complained./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""She's not wrong Hop, but I do think if you're feeling this way maybe you should talk to them?" Joyce responded quickly./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No, nope nope cause talking doesn't work," Hopper replied./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""Not yelling, not ordering, just talking," Joyce talked slowly, trying to get the large man to understand her words. "You know, like a heart to heart."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Heart to heart? God, and how am I supposed to do that? Can't I just let Lynn do that talking crap?"/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""No, if you want it to stick its gotta come from YOU!" Joyce responded poking him in the chest with the sales sticker machine before turning around and finishing her job, trying hard to make Hopper get the hint she was ready to work and to stop listening to him bitch./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Alright, alright, I got this," Hopper said quietly before yelling his goodbyes to Joyce and walking out back to his cruiser./span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Lynn placed her purse on the counter and kicked off her heels, god tutoring science to pre teens for summer school was exhausting, especially when she was feeling as shitty as she had been feeling lately./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She reached down to grab a coke from the fridge when she could suddenly hear giggling coming from El's room, the door closed not completely but certainly not 3 inches./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Lynn rolled her eyes, grabbing two cokes from the fridge. She knocked quickly on El's door and she used her powers to open it slightly./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Kids want a coke?" Lynn called out, making El open the door fully. Lynn smiled at the two kids before handing them the coke's. "For the poor old man, leave the door open a bit more? He'll be home soon." Lynn chuckled at the shear terror that would be Jim's face if he entered the house and that door was not cracked./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Sure thing," El said, opening her soda. Lynn turned her heels and walked out of her teenage daughters room, smiling slightly at how grown up she had become in these last few years. God, she missed sara tremendously but regaining her motherhood had been such a wonderful gift, especially being able to share it all with class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Speaking of the man, he walked in shortly after Lynn had taken a seat on the sofa with one of her nerdy books as Jim called class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" His eyes scanned over to his daughter's door, cracked open at LEAST 4 inches, and he could hear the two teens giggling at what was probably a poorly drawn comic class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What do you think about a heart to heart?" Jim said plopping down on the couch next to Lynn. She closed her book slowly and looked up at Hopper in both shock and confusion./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1""I love you?" Lynn questioned if that what he was looking for, then cracked a smile as Jim rolled his eyes./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No no, not us El and Mike. I should tell them how I feel about their.. relationship.." even the word make his skin crawl./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You know talk about feeling comfortable, and what not." Jim started to get lost over his own words./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Hopper, man of many talents but heart to hearts have never really been your thing. Remember your vows? God, did you even say a full sentence?" Lynn laughed, remembering their very precious and perfect wedding day./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Hey, I said a lot of mushy stuff that day, all things I still feel." He smiled sheepishly at her and she placed a hand on his face./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "If you feel the need to talk to these two I fully support you, but let me help with the words a bit okay?"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"Lynn and Jim took a few minutes to gather somespan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanthoughts for Jim to say to the two sucking faced teens in the other room. She got up, ready to support every stumbled and jumbled thought she was about witness Jim falling over as he tried talking to El an Mike. Whatever he was about to do, she would be there 100% backing him up. A valid team member in this parenting thing class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span"You got this Chief," She whispered pushing him forward into the door of their teenage daughters room. "Go."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" The sound of Journey pulsing through the room made Hopper knock loudly on the door frame, eager for the kids to hear him. "Hey!" He called out, looking back in worry to Lynn who just shrugged, mouthing that he would be fine./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yes?" Came el's sweet voice behind the door, startling Hop a bit./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" He replied/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" The door swings open, and Hop dives in, not looking class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Lynn takes that as a proper time for her to sneak over and listen to the conversation that was about to unfold, hoping that hop kept his composure./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Lynn starts to feel worried as she still hears the music blasting and no words from either party. Then suddenly the music stops and Hopper starts to tremble with his words, clearly flustered. Lynn smiled lightly, he did the same thing right before he asked her to marry him. God he was the most nervous she had ever seen him right before he popped the question./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Um.. what I ahhh" Another long and awful class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Umm what I needed to," Another pause making Lynn start to wonder if this was a good idea in the first place. Hopper was many wonderful things but when he wanted to tell you how he felt it was hard for him. Especially after everything that had happened in their lives, him even trying was something that Lynn loved so much about him./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What I wanted to SAY to you, is that um," Hop was suddenly interrupted by Mike./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Uh oh, I think we're in trouble," Mike's voice traveled out the door, along with a giggle from the two kids. making Lynn's brows furry, and her gut start to get unsettled. Was he toying Hop? Was he being a rude brat like Hopper had said he was towards him this entire time?/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Lynn ever so gently poked her head into the room, sure not to be seen over the dresser in El's room. She could see the two sitting on the bed, watching Hopper struggling with his class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "No, nobody's in trouble," Hopper was awful calm luckily because Lynn's blood had suddenly hit the boiling point as she watched Mike Wheeler tilt his little bratty head over to El's and start to whisper something in her ear, clearly about Jim. The two giggled and In that very moment Lynn Hopper, saw class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" She made her appearance fully known in the doorway and knocked only once at the door frame, getting everyone in room's class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Mike!" Lynn called out, threw close to clenched class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "You know what, your mom just called," Lynn said in a low and daunting voice, the one she only used when she was angry./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "What?" Mike looked at her confused as all hell./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Yeah, yeah she needs you home!" Lynn lied, suddenly worried she might take it too far. She crossed her arms now, fully frustrated with his smug face. "Straight away."/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Is everything okay?" Mike asked quickly, still utterly confused./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Nah, I don't think so… It's your grandma," She spat out. Jim had a look of shock on his face, and El seemed worried for class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Guess I'm taking you home," Hopper stood up, watching the young boy gather his composure and say goodbye to El quickly before following Hopper out the door. Before Hop left the cabin, Lynn grabbed his arm and pulled him close./span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Give it to him good, no more heart to hearts," She whispered harshly into his ear before he gave a slight smug smile and walked out the door, Mike in class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" Lynn folded her arms as she watched Jim slam the door of his cruiser and laid it on class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p1"span class="s1" "Don't mess around with Jim." Lynn whispered before closing the cabin door for the night./span/p  
p class="p2" /p 


End file.
